


The Call

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just some phone kink!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for the awesome and wonderful Huntress!

*****

 

Dean’s cell was ringing, pulling him out of a lazy dream he was having of him and Sam, and a beach and…

 

“WHAT?” he snarled into the phone, pissed at the caller for interrupting his mental vacation.

 

“What are you wearing?” Sam’s low growl of a voice asked.

 

Dean chuckled. “I think you know what I’m wearing…you’re the one who got me this way last night.”

 

“So, nothing then?”

 

“Nope, just a white cotton sheet, barely covering my…”

 

“Pull it off of you.”

 

Dean did as Sam asked. Who was he to argue? Their lovemaking had taken quite the turn over the last few weeks. Sam had a…well, a bit of a kink fetish. Dean was starting to like it, although he still wouldn’t let Sam get too outlandish with his toys. 

 

“K, Sammy — what now?”

 

“Are you laying on your back?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Where are your hands?”

 

“Where do you want them to be?” Dean purred in his deepest fuck-me voice.

 

“One on the phone, the other on your stomach. Don’t move it, Dean. Keep it right there. If you move it, I’ll know.”

 

“Don’t move it? Sammy wha…”

 

“We’re gonna play Dean. Well,” Sam laughed, ”I’m gonna play, you’re gonna listen and…enjoy my voice.”

 

“I am?”

 

“And you will not touch yourself Dean. Do you hear me? Don’t.Touch.Yourself.”

 

Dean’s only answer was a quiet chuckle that whispered through the phone, sending a jolt straight to Sam’s cock.

 

“I love when your voice is low and gravelly like that. It makes me hard, so hard for you Dean.”

 

“Mmmm? It does?” Dean purred, his voice tingling Sam’s body straight to his spine. Sam shivered at the sound of his brother's voice.

 

“I want to start at the top of your throat and lick my way down your body, stopping to bite your neck. Right at that spot below your ear, the one that makes you moan when I suck on it, make love to it with my tongue.”

 

Dean’s breathing was starting to quicken, he could feel the blood in his body starting to flow straight down to his….

 

“Then I’m going to pull your earlobe into my mouth and circle my tongue around the shell of your ear until you beg me to touch you.”

 

“Sammy, I need to…”

 

“Don’t.Touch.Yourself, Dean. Don’t you do it. I’ll hang up this phone right now and I won’t come back to the hotel until tomorrow!”

 

“K,” Dean whispered quietly.

 

“Good boy, now then, I’m gonna let my hands glide softly across your chest like a gentle summer breeze warming your skin. I can feel your heart Dean…beating against my hands. Mine beats in tandem.” 

 

There was a muffled grunt coming through the line, Sam smiled and continued.

 

“I want to taste you, pull you into my mouth and love you.”

 

“Oh God Sam!” Dean panted, his body coming undone with the sweet whispers fluttering through his brother’s lips. “Want you Sammy, need…”

 

“My tongue sweeps across the tip of your cock, tasting you, and smelling your salty scent that stays with me when I drink you down. Your body is arching up off of the mattress as you come down my throat.”

 

“Uh — uh, oh Sammy. I’m gonna,” Dean moaned.

 

“Come for me baby, imagine me burying myself inside you. I wanna be inside you, deep,” Sam growled. “Deeeeep!”

 

That was Dean’s undoing. He came with a shout of Sam’s name, never having touched himself — nothing but Sam’s voice causing his vision to blur, his body giving in to orgasm like beautiful waves crashing onto the seashore.

 

Sam smiled and hung up the phone, he had watched Dean drop his as his orgasm hit through a small crack in the curtain hanging over the window to their room…he was going to give Dean a moment to compose himself before he went in and did everything he had just described.

 

~end


End file.
